Trough my eyes
by Virginy95
Summary: Dear readers, This story is based on the characters and the story of Twilight. It's the story trough the eyes of the famous Edward Cullen. But he isn't the person he always claims he is. And neither is Bella.


**Dear readers,**

**I hope you will enjoy my story, it's about the famous twilightstoy, a little bit altered, in the eyes of Edward Cullen.**

Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, I'm seventeen years old, at least I was.. When I was seventeen I have been transformed into a creature, a creature that I hate till the day i die. Why? Because I have to restrain myself everyday to not kill every human being I love. But why is this so difficult I hear you thinking? Well, I was made into a creature that is obligated to suck life out of someone by sucking every drop of blood out of them. So what am I? I'm a monster, I disgust myself. I'm a vampire.

I have been lucky to be transformed by my current dad, Carlisle Cullen. He is a very lovely man, a man who wants to help other vampires, and if he's lucky, they all have a special gift. When he was transformed, he wandered many years on this world. He was a lonely man. He got to know many vampires on his journey, and so he gained knowledge about the vulturi, the vampire royalty. He heard that these vampires had such power that every single vampire had the greatest fear for them. This was the biggest thing Carlisle envied at that time.  
Him being bored of the vampire life and useless killing, he joined the volturi by challenging them. Well, the volturi had but one rule that vampires couldn't expose themselves to the humans. They could only hunt humans down in the night, and there can't be any trace left for humans to find.

So be it, Carlisle challenged the volturi by exposing himself in the centre of volterra (a very crowded city in Italy). He was lucky that the volturi got him before the crowd saw him, otherwise he wasn't the father of 6 young vampires today. He was also lucky the volturi hadn't eaten yet, because the few who saw Carlisle would be their lunch. The courage of this young vampire got the attention of the head of the volturi, Aro. He had always been searching for gifted vampires to join his collection. He himself could read someone's mind and memories by one single touch. He saw that Carlisle could extremely control himself when he was near humans, something that's odd for such a young vampire like him. So he was welcomed in the volturi so he could put other vampires under pressure by using human blood.

After years and years of being part of the volturi family, and after years of years of slaughter and war between vampire and vampire, vampire and werewolves, their was something missing in his life. He had seen several vampires who'd give their life for another vampire or even for a human. It was a thing called love. Something Carlisle hadn't experienced yet during his new life. He had the life many vampires craved for but still Carlisle preferred leaving this life for the search of his mate. Carlisle remembers himself between many women but he also remembered himself never feel the feeling of being in love. and as long as he is living this immortal life, he would dedicate it to find his own soulmate!

One day, Carlisle was running in the woods, after his tenth visit to a brothel where he could find a human sweet enough to steel his cold dead heart and change her to be forever together. He was just running, thinking how he would find his mate eventually and where he is going to hunt. The more he searched for true love, the more the human race grew on him. If he wouldn't find his mate during the next 10 years, he would expose himself again to the humans, and he would choose for the true death this time. If he couldn't live for love, why would he live on this world and harm those sweet innocent people more than he already is. So one day in the woods he found a woman who fell of a cliff. Carlisle could hear the heart beating less and less clear. She was dying he thought so he jumped up to help her. When he got to this helpless human being, he noticed she was almost at her end. He also noticed her beautiful skin, her beautiful body. Everything about her was so beautiful. And her scent, her heavenly scent had drawn me immediately to her.

He just couldn't let her die. So he transformed her. It was the hardest thing that Carlisle ever did. For a vampire, it's very hard to restrain hisself to not drain the human completely. But for Carlisle, the hardest part was when he heard her heartbeat fade, and she would die in his arms to be forever together with him. He found himself so selfish, but he would never regret himself for doing this to this beautiful woman laying in his arms. He injected his blood so she could revive again, and so she did...


End file.
